Many drivers may utilize public or private parking spots when traveling to a destination. In an example, a driver may use on-street parking when traveling to a trendy new urban restaurant in a city. In another example, the driver may park in a parking lot or parking deck for work. During the day, such as from 8:00 am until 6:00 pm, the user may pay for parking. During the evening, such as from 6:00 pm until 8:00 am, parking may be free. The driver may waste significant time and fuel, which may increase pollution, while attempting to locate available parking spaces.